fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic
Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic also known as Water Dragon King Magic or Ryūjin Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic that follows the Formula Eltria instead of the Modern Magic System. It is currently only used by the Water Dragon King Ryūjin and his daughter the Water Dragon Princess Otohime. Just like Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic is a Zeroth Generation Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that is used by an actual dragon and not a Dragon Slayer. It allows revolves around the use of water and its many forms. History In the beginning there were four dragon kings that stood above all others. Genbu the Cavern Dragon King, Jujak the Purgatory Dragon King, Byakko the Gale Dragon King, and last, but certainly not least Cānglóng the Sea King Dragon. Collectively these dragons were regarded as The Fearsome Four. With their magics these primordial dragons could wipe out entire continents with their magic which would later be called Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, and Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic respectively. The Fearsome Four were constantly at war with each other for title of “Dragon God” to rule over all other dragons and the world. They fought for hundreds upon thousands of years and eventually they all died by each other's hands. However, not before leaving their legacy. Genbu had a daughter who became the progenitor of the Drago family, Jujak had a son who became the progenitor of the Dragonite family, Byakko had a son who became the progenitor of the Kōshitsu family, and Cānglóng had a daughter who would eventually become the progenitor of the Dragonborn family. In general, the families followed in The Fearsome Fours footsteps. Always having a dragon among them that were Dragon King or Queen of their respective realms. The families also were fighting amongst each other constantly with very few exceptions like in the case of Otohime Dragonborn and Mizuchi Kōshitsu. Description The Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic has been in the Dragonborn family for generations and only appeared in dragons who were destined to become Dragon Kings or Queens. The magic is not learned or taught, but awakened and only when the Dragonborn family member experiences a powerful emotion. When it awakens the magic releases tons of royal dragon particles into the body of the dragon or dragon hybrid. These particles bring out and elevate user's latent dragon abilities to change the body and of the dragon-blooded individual into a Royal Dragon, which is a step above a normal dragon. The dragon's senses are augmented to past dragon levels to give its users the ability to see, hear, taste, touch, and sense better than any water dragon. Due to how much their senses are augmented they enter the realm of extrasensory. This allows them to have clairvoyance with their sight, clairaudience with their hearing, psychometry with their touch, clairsentience with their taste, and clairalience with their sense of smell. The particles also augment their most defined feature like when Otohime's royal dragon particles augmented her mind to make it unrivaled. This is known as the “Mark of Royalty” and each Mark of Royalty differs from one dragon to the next. Not all of them are augmented as much as Otohime's is in fact Otohime is the only one to have a Mark of Royalty so massive. The royal dragon particles also affect the body by augmenting the tremendous physical capabilities they already have as dragons. It is augmented to the point that they are completely out of the league of any water dragon and only a top tier Dragon Slayer Magic can harm them. Most users of this magic can easily take on a normal water dragon without any magic especially since all forms of water are useless against them. Just like other forms of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic makes its users completely immune to water and cannot be harmed by it no matter what is in the water and they can use their bodies to cause bounce water back at the caster with no harm to them. This immunity also allows them to breath under any water even the waters of Tenchi Kaimei. The users of this magic can use their dragon lungs to safely consume any water or form of water like vapor or ice. When they consume it their royal dragon particles turn it into magic power and other energies to rejuvenate or empower themselves. There appears to be a taste to the water when the ingest it for this purpose and the taste reflects how powerful the water is. The taste of the water improves the stronger the water is. When using the actual magic the user will have their emotions wash over the magic power that dwells in their frame to push it to its absolute zenith and give it the power of enchantment. This power is then used to draw in any and all traces of water in the vicinity like the magic power has a gravitational pull of its own. Whether it is the water particles in the air or other pre-existing sources of water, water from a magic, water from a curse, or some other source. This would naturally mean the more water that is in the area the stronger the magic becomes and such a trait has earned the water created by this magic the moniker: “Primeval Water.” Once the water enters their body the magic power pulls the water into itself and releases special enzymes and royal dragon particles that break down the water to its base components. The water makes the components its own to augment its affinity to water and turn itself into water energy. The gravitational pull of the magic power is turned into thought waves giving the user absolute control over it and preexisting forms of water. The user can use this control to release the water energy from their body and convert it into any form of water. Seawater, fresh water, blood, acidic water, river water, ice, vapor, anything. Once created they use their absolute control to perform the desired task. Their absolute control allows them to enchant what they create with properties usually not associated with water or water forces. They can make it explosive, implosive, solidify water without being ice, inflict cutting or piecing damage, and other properties. A true master of Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic can use the water or other elements itself for enchantment. Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic doesn't specialize in such uses though there are exceptions like Otohime. Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that specializes in having using voluminous, high-pressure quantities of water to annihilate the area along with the opponent. Using the absolute control that comes with the magic to use the immense power of the water for very complex tasks some of which are so complex that it makes Molding Magic seem ridiculously easy. Using it in this way is very versatile and give the dragon many options in a fight, but nowhere near as versatile as the way users like Otohime can use it because whereas the normal focus is restricted to water and its forms the enchanting focus of the other style of using Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic allow users like Otohime to branch out a bit. The other style may not have the power of the original style, but it is still very powerful in many aspects. Just not as powerful as it could be. The original style is referred to as “Raging Sea” because it embodies the immense power of the ocean and water and shows it in its spells. The other style is referred to as the “Calming River” because it embodies the control, fluidity, and versatility side of water and shows it in its spells. It could be possible to switch between these styles, but doing so would be very hard and very taxing on the body and mind. Most likely requiring entering a power-up form. Subspecies Abilities Raging Sea Subspecies Abilities *'Water Manipulation:' Calming River Subspecies Abilities *'Water Form Manipulation:' Water Form Manipulation is the psychic ability to control all forms of water. *'Hydropower:' Hydropower is a subspecies ability that follows the principles of Strengthening Magic. This ability allows Otohime to affix water energy to certain parts of the body or other materials. This allows the function of whatever was affixed to be enhanced. The target remains enhanced or altered as long as water energy remains affixed to it and the more water energy is used the more the target is enhanced. Unlike Strengthening Magic, Hydropower can target the mind just as much as it can the body to allow Otohime to enhance her already impressive mental functions like her skill with the magic, reasoning, psychic abilities, and others. The water energy can also imbue the properties of water to the object allowing Otohime to perform abilities like water transmutation or liquification. The term hydropower also refers to Otohime's passive and permanently activated ability for her body and mind to be enhanced by the amount of water or form of water that is in the area in much the same way her magic can. The more water there is the more powerful her body and mind becomes. *'Hydroforming:' Hydroforming is the ability to use water energy to temporarily reform her factor of the dragon to temporarily transform Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic into any basic type of Water Magic or subspecies of Water Magic like Ice Magic, Water-Make, Ice-Make, or Water. Her magic still retains its power and in some cases the power is augmented because of how it is focusing in on a single form or aspect of water. In most cases Otohime transforms Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic to gain access to the spells of that particular magic. However, in a few other cases Hydroforming can be used to expand on her abilities. One example is transforming Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic into Storm Magic. She can even turn Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic into other supernatural powers involving water like Tenchi Kaimei or its more holy counterpart. Otohime is skilled enough with this ability to be able to transform Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic multiple times in a second and transform it back to Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic before the second ends. It is clarify to note that she can only turn her Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic into basic forms and subspecies of Water Magic or basic types of water-based abilities of other supernatural abilities like Tenchi Kaimei for Curses. This means she cannot turn Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic into other forms of Water-based Slayer Magic, Lost Magics revolving around water, or advanced water types belonging to other forms of other supernatural powers. *'Dragon Morphing:' Dragon Morphing is the ability that allows Otohime to control the royal dragon particles that reside in her body to partially or fully transform into a dragon. Spells Basic Spells *'Sea King Dragon's Roar:' *'Sea King Dragon's Azure Fist:' Intermediate Spells *'Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge:' Advanced Spells Secret Arts Royal Dragon Spells Alternate Modes Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Bloodline Magic Category:Enchantment Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic